Challenge Prompt: New Superfamily Avengers fanfic
by The Homunculi Twins
Summary: There were repercussions of Tony going to space with a nuke, though no one knew of it at the time. Now, his Arc Reactor is going on the fritz, the shrapnel from Afghanistan are inching their way closer and closer to his heart, and a new bad guy out to get him due to his father's last experiment before he died. The team must find a way to save Tony, or the consequences will be dire.


**Hello Everyone! Sapphire here! So, Elizabeth came up with this new **Avengers **Fan****Fiction, but seeing as we have about nine (9) different stories to complete right now, we decided to put it up for adoption. Hence; the title. This is what we have for it _so_ far.**

**We do not have a title for it yet either.  
**

**New Story Idea:** Avengers - movie verse

**Pairings:** Superhusbands (Iron Man/Tony Stark/Captain America/Steve Rogers), Angry Birds/Hulkeye/Jade Cupid (Hawkeye/Clint Barton/The Hulk/Bruce Banner), Black Pepper (Black Widow/Natasha Romanoff/Pepper Potts), Thor/Jane Foster

**Note:** Spiderman/Peter Parker as their son (bio-son of Tony, adopted/step-son of Steve's).

**Summary:** There were reprecussions of Tony going to space with a nuke, though no one knew of it at the time. Now, his Arc Reactor is going on the fritz, the sharpnel from Afganhistan are inching their way closer and closer to his heart, and a new bad guy out to get him due to his father's last expirement before he died. The team must find a way to save Tony, or the consequences will be dire.

**Rating:** T for now, may be M later

**Timeline:**

1945 – Captain Steven 'Steve' Rogers (Captain America) goes under the ice (Age: 21 at time). Howard Stark begins search (Age: 24)

1949 – Bruce Banner is born on 8 Oct.

1954 – Dr. Brian Banner begins minor gamma radiation treatments to his son.

1955 – Dr. Brian Banner kills his wife. Begins to mentally abuse his son, with rare physical abuse shoved in.

1958 – Bruce is taken away from his father; given to his aunt and uncle.

1969 – Burce Banner gets infected with a lot of Gamma Radiation in an expirement gone wrong; dormant gamma radiation inside his body reacts. The Hulk is born. Three months later, Bruce is on the run. (Age: 20)

1973 – Anthony Edward 'Tony' Stark is born on 12 Sept.

1974 – Natasha Romanoff is born in Russia on 1 April. Clinton 'Clint' Barton is born on 4 May in America in a circus.

1979 – Natasha begins training to become a spy, Tony is discovered as a genius, with an I.Q. Of 189, Bruce is still on the run, and Clint is begining 'adopted' by his masters, Swordsman and Trickshot.

1982 – Maria Stark nee Corbonell dies in a car accident on Tony's ninth (9th) birthday. After the funeral, Howard begins to avoid his son even more, letting Tony be raised by various maids and butlers.

1983 – Tony begins to be abused by a newly hired butler/tutor named Stephen Stiefvater – only phsyical and mental abuse. Natasha makes her first kill. Six months later Tony builds his first AI - DUM-E.

1988 – Tony goes to MIT, majoring in Physics and Engineering – escapes Stephen's abuse. Clint makes first kill. Hulk nearly gains control, but Bruce prevails and is now fleeing from his previous home.

1990 – Howard dies in a car accident, similar to Maria's; Tony is now 17 years old. Obadiah takes over until Tony is of age. Natasha's training is deemed complete.

1992 – Tony graduates top of his class at MIT, now 19. Starts taking business management classes and trains under Obadiah.

1994 – Two months before twenty-first birthday, he builds J.A.R.V.I.S. Tony turns twenty-one; gains control over his and Natasha meet up during Clint's mission; Natasha is spared.

1995 – (January) Tony sleeps with Mary Parker nee Fitzpatrick after a late night of drinking. When they wake up, they both apologize purfously, and Tony takes Mary home, who explains what happened to her husband, Richard. Richard is pissed at first, but after learning that they'd both been drunk, he'd learned to forgive his wife. Four months later, Mary finds out she's pregnant, and contacts Tony, as she doesn't know if it's his or her husbands. 28 Sept. Peter Anthony Parker is born; the biological son of Tony Stark and Mary Parker. Tony signs most of his rights away to Mary and Richard, with visitation rights, and makes sure everything is kept on the down low. Tony is 22 at birth, Mary 21, and Richard, 30.

1997 – Tony builds BUTTERFINGERS.

1999 – Tony builds YOU.

2001 – Richard and Mary disappear, leaving Peter with his Aunt and Uncle. Tony is informed that the Parkers are gone, and his son is with relatives. Tony continues to have visitation rights, and does his best for his son while keeping him out of the limelight. Tony is 27, Peter 6.

2005 – Hulk makes a reappearnce. Natasha and Clint are now official partners, Tony is a multi-billionare and a world renowned playboy.

2007 – Iron Man movie happens.

2007-2008 – Iron Man 2 movie happens.

2007 – Thor Movie happens

2008 – Captain America is found in ice.

2009 – Avengers Movie; Current Ages: Steve (87 years old; looks in his late 20's). Bruce (60 years old; looks in his late 30's, early 40's). Tony (36 years old). Natasha (34 years old). Clint (33 years old). Peter (14 years old in beginning, 15 near end)

2009 – Four months after the battle; Pepper and Tony break up. Two months after Break-Up; Peter is bit by spider. One month later; they find out about the radiation in Tony's system that is slowly killing him.

**Plot:**

The plot is simple for now; no one knows that Tony is sick yet. Steve and Thor are still trying to get used to the 21st Century/Midgard and the others are helping them out. Tony has offered to let the Avengers stay at Stark Tower, which was promptly renamed 'Avengers Tower' by a joking Clint. They were all wary of each other for the first few months, but are slowly getting used to one another. It was around the fourth month mark that Pepper, having enough of Tony's suicidal antics, breaks up with him. He pretends that everything is fine, but in reality, its not. He holes himself up in his lab all the time. At the fifth month mark, everyone is more relaxed around each other, and notice that, no, Tony is _not_ okay. So they try to help him, by asking J.A.R.V.I.S. (JARVIS or Jarvis, however you want to write it) for tips.

J.A.R.V.I.S. informs them that he will get on it, and promptly invites Peter over to help pull his Dad back from his depression - the other Avengers do not know. Meanwhile, they all try to help Tony in anyway they can; Bruce in the lab, Natasha in physical training, Thor with stories of Asgard and inadvertently giving him ideas for new inventions, Clint teaching him how to use the Bow, and Steve teaching him various relaxation techniques and helping him draw his inventions. Bruce is labeled as the official 'Avengers Chef' around that time. A month goes by with the Avengers helping Tony out, Peter shows up. Introductions are made, everyone's shocked, even Natasha and the rest of S.H.E.I.L.D. Three days later, Tony is alerted to the fact that Agent Phil Coulsen (Coulson?) is alive. Avengers + Peter rescue him. Tony begins to come out of his shell. A couple days later, Steve realizes that he has a crush/is in love with Tony.

A month after Peter arrives (Peter is back with his Aunt and Uncle), Tony collapses for no apparent reason. The Avengers rush him to his lab, where Bruce and J.A.R.V.I.S. look him over. They find out that Tony is dying from radiation poisoning and an unknown virus that is causing his Arc Reactor to go on the fritz. When he wakes up, he is told, and immediately begins trying to find a way to stop the radiation and the virus from killing him. Three days pass, a new villain appears, and it is revealed that he was the one that 'poisoned' Tony with the virus, for revenge against Howard Stark. During this time, Peter is bit with the Spider, becomes Spiderman, and his Uncle is killed; his Aunt dying a few days later due to a heart attack. Peter is sent to his father's place.

Tony is rendered mostly useless, but uses J.A.R.V.I.S. to find out who the guy is, and what the experiment was with Peter helping him.

NOTE: Loki Debt – Good/Evil? Unknown – collect data, weigh pros and cons. Thorki? Jane Foster – villain? Reason? Jealous, thinks Tony and Thor are together )

**And that's all I'm going to write. If I continue, I'm going to end up writing the story myself! The rest is up to you. **

**Ciao!  
**

**Sapphire  
**

**(The Homunculi Twins)  
**


End file.
